


The Unusual Suspects

by sherlock221Bismymuse



Series: Snapshots of Two Lives Entwined [1]
Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Drabble, Greg has finally had enough, M/M, Scotland Yard, Sherlock is Married to His Work, Sherlock is a Brat, Thought you would never ask
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-17
Updated: 2018-09-17
Packaged: 2019-07-13 10:35:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 430
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16016123
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sherlock221Bismymuse/pseuds/sherlock221Bismymuse
Summary: "Thought you would never ask", said Sherlock.





	The Unusual Suspects

“What is this supposed to be?” Sherlock asked with a frown, barely glancing at the board while removing his gloves and scarf.

“This?” Greg said nodding towards the display. “This is supposed to be a line up. An identity parade.”

Sherlock raised his eyebrows at that and threw a questioning glance at the D.I.

Greg pointed at the board and rattled off the names:

“George Clooney, Gerard Butler, Graham Norton, Gordon Ramsay, Guy Ritchie, Grayson Perry.”

Sherlock looked at the photographs accompanying these names with utter bafflement. “Are they wanted for some crime?”

Greg continued as though he hadn’t spoken. “And in case you wished to diversify into J then there is Joseph Gordon Levitt, Jimmy Fallon, Justin Timberlake, Jude Law, Joseph Fiennes, John Cusack (he is half Irish by the way), Jensen Ackles, James McAvoy.”

Greg paused. “Oh and there is Prince George. But he is really too young to include here.”

John Watson and Sally Donovan had caught on and were starting to giggle in the doorway. The other Yarders had also stopped milling around and had gathered in a wide half- circle around the two men.

Sherlock was getting a bit twitchy but Lestrade seemed to be in full swing.

He waved his hand at the photographs. “Take your pick Sherlock! All I have heard from you over the years is Graham, Guy, Gavin, Gary, Gareth, Gilbert, even Gabriel for heaven’s sake. So go on then. Take your pick. Choose the one you want.”

Sherlock had to use all his willpower to not break into a grin. _Oh so that’s what had Gordon’s knickers in a twist. Huh._

He cleared his throat and suddenly there was pin drop silence in the office space.

“Thought you would never ask. I chose the one I wanted ages ago.” He said clearly. “A prince among men. Much more handsome than anyone on your celebrity line up. A good man.” He paused, reached out and took the older man’s left hand in his own, looked at the pale mark left behind by the missing wedding ring and slowly twisted his own ring finger around it. “Gregory Lestrade, I have only been waiting for you to choose me back.”

When they broke apart from their kiss, they weren’t sure if it was Sally who was wolf whistling and John showering them with confetti taken from the paper shredder but someone seemed to have brought in drinks and a celebration seemed to be underway.

After all, it was the best result of an identity parade they had ever seen at Scotland Yard.

 

**Author's Note:**

> This was meant to be a series of short glimpses into the lives of these two. The works are sort of linear except for number 7 which is a story by itself. So you can skip it and go to 8 and 9 and then come back to read it separately !


End file.
